


The Feeling is Mutual

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [57]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Dreams vs. Reality, Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, F/F, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, tell me,” Scotty says when they’re all back on the bridge, “what does Nyota Uhura think about on shore leave? What does the mysterious planet drop in her lap?”</p><p>“None of your business, I suppose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Shore leave](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5945420#t5945420). Technically a double-fill--I wanted to do about 250 words per each of their points of view.

“The trick is to not be afraid,” Yeoman Barrows says with a grin, squeezing Janice’s arm as she heads off across the field with Dr. McCoy. “It might seem scary at first, but think _good_ thoughts!”

“If you say so,” Janice says, already skeptical.

After all, who ever heard of a planet that allowed you to see your deepest desires?

 *

“Janice,” a voice calls from a copse of lush pine trees beside the pond. “Janice, won’t you come and help me with this?”

It’s Lieutenant Uhura—Nyota, as the other woman has asked Janice to call her now that they’re becoming better friends. “Of course,” Janice says, ducking into the trees, and when she sees Nyota beneath the mid-afternoon sun, she has to stop to catch her breath.

Nyota has stripped out of her uniform tunic and boots and is currently peeling away her black. As she rolls the material down, she reveals her toned stomach and the peeking black silk of her underwear. She looks back over her shoulder, flashing Janice a coy, easy smile. “Be a dear and help me with the hooks?” She motions towards the clasps on her black bra.

“Sure,” Janice says, throat gone dry. With shaking fingers, she deftly unclasps the garment, dropping it onto the forest floor. Instead of dipping into the cool water like Janice expects her to, Nyota turns and pulls Janice close, the plush press of her breasts against Janice’s uniform sending a bolt of arousal through Janice’s body.

“Now we can be alone,” Nyota purrs, leaning in for the kiss Janice has been waiting for.

 *

Nyota forgot how nice cool, clear, _natural_ water could feel on her skin. She knows none of the crew lingers nearby, so she rises naked from the water and dries herself with her discarded uniform, letting the sun warm her skin.

“Nyota? Is that you?” A soft voice calls from the trees next to the pond, and Nyota pulls her uniform over her bare chest on instinct.

Janice comes out from behind the trees, and much like Nyota, she’s abandoned her uniform and is wearing a pink velvet bathing suit, the soft fabric barely covering the softness of her hips and breasts. “Don’t worry,” she says with a shy smile, “it’s just us girls.”

She sits next to Nyota, blonde hair fanning out behind her, and hands Nyota a small bottle. “I wouldn’t want to burn,” she says before turning onto her stomach, revealing the strong planes of her back and the tempting curve of her bottom. “Would you be so kind?”

Nyota swallows hard. “Of course,” she says, upending the sweet-smelling lotion into her palm.

*

“So, tell me,” Scotty says when they’re all back on the bridge, “what does Nyota Uhura think about on shore leave? What does the mysterious planet drop in her lap?”

If Nyota was the blushing type, she’d be scarlet. “None of your business, I suppose,” she tells her friend.

From across the bridge, Janice throws her a wink.


End file.
